1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air mass meter with a sensor chip, wherein the sensor chip is constructed as a microelectromechanical system and comprises a sensor element, an electronic evaluation circuit, and an electronic oscillator, wherein the sensor chip is attached to a carrier element with an adhesive.
2. Description of Prior Art
Air mass meters are suitable for recording a mass flow of a fluid in a flow channel. A flow channel of this type can be an induction tract of an internal combustion engine. Diagnoses can be carried out on the operation of the internal combustion engine, and also control of the internal combustion engine can be carried out, depending on the mass flow recorded by the air mass meter. For this purpose, reliable and high precision recording of the current mass flow is important under various operating conditions.
DE 197 24 659 A1 discloses a mass flow sensor device, which comprises a sensor element. The sensor element is disposed and integrated on a separate chip. Furthermore, evaluation electronics are disclosed, which are constructed separately, but are electrically coupled to the sensor unit. DE 101 35 142 A1 discloses a mass flow sensor device with a housing body in which a sensor element of a mass flow sensor is disposed. The housing body comprises an input portion, from which a medium flow flows into a measurement duct, in which the sensor element is disposed. Furthermore, the housing body comprises a discharge opening, from which liquid particles and solid particles flow and so flow past the measurement duct.